The Nomad
The Nomad is one of the main protagonists in Nomad of Nowhere and first appeared in "The Dreaded Nomad." Regarded as the world's last magical being, many bounty hunters know him as "The Nomad of Nowhere" and pursue him for the reward on his capture. Appearance The Nomad is typically dressed as a standard Westerner, wearing a wide-brimmed hat with an orange scarf that is wrapped around his face, save for the eyes, and wears a white shirt with a blue vest and black pants, complete with brown boots that come up to his knees. Around his waist is a black belt with a gold buckle and over his shoulders is a blue poncho that covers his left arm. He also wears brown gloves over his hands and a golden pin on the right side of his poncho. In his initial wanted poster, the Nomad is depicted as being much more menacing, bearing flaming eyes and grinning. It is unknown if this is his actual face, or simply an exaggeration. Personality Despite having been alone for over a century, the Nomad is very friendly, quickly becoming friends with Skout despite learning that she is after him alongside many others. He is very cheerful and outgoing, willing to show Skout his home and offer her a flower that he had brought to life as a gift. It is implied by Skout that, having lived a century alone, the Nomad has wanted to have someone to speak to. Furthermore, there are signs that he has never attempted to leave his home prior to the Dandy Lions arrival, given the sign outside the forest telling him not to leave. After the Dandy Lions discover him, however, the Nomad develops the courage to leave his home and re-enter the world once again. After leaving his home, the Nomad is noticeably cheerful, perhaps excited at the prospect of seeing how much the world has changed since he left it. However, he is off-put and left disturbed by how people automatically view magic as evil. This doesn't prevent him trying to help others in any way he can with the help of his magic. He does not speak in any of his appearances, instead communicating with only gestures. Despite this, his lack of voice does not impede his ability to get along with others. Powers and Abilities The Nomad is typically regarded as a vile and despicable character by others in the series, due to having never encountered him and exaggerated feats of his dark magic. In truth, however, the Nomad is amicable and friendly - as well as his magic. He is capable of bringing inanimate objects, such as plant-life, rocks and even mundane house items and weapons such as brooms and knives to life. In "Bliss Hill," the Nomad is shown to be capable of animating larger objects, such as the town's water wheel. However, compared to the more playful and docile nature of smaller objects, larger ones seem to be capable of being easily angered and can disobey the Nomad. While he usually animates Critters with two claps, he animates an entire room's furniture with one loud clap in "The Kindness of Strangers ." The Nomad appears to be surprisingly resilient, as he can take many hits and keep on going, ranging from things like being punched multiple times to being smashed through a roof as seen in "Trouble on Purpose". The Nomad also seems to have basic combat capabilities, dodging Toth, the captain of the Dandy Lions' attacks, albeit with some difficulty. Limitations In "Trouble on Purpose," it is shown that objects he wishes to animate must be separate from an organic being, as is the case with the Ranch Hand. The Nomad cannot animate his artificial arm until after it is removed from the Ranch Hand's body. It also appears that he cannot control when his power activates, as seen in "The Twindleweed Brothers Traveling Circus," when he accidentally brings a tub of popcorn to life while attempting to clap. In "The Kindness of Strangers", it is shown that the nomad cannot bring life to dead material. (e.g., skeletons.) Category:Magical Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters